Efforts will continue to expand the applicability of field-flow fractionation (FFF) to the purification and characterization of biological materials. A new electrical FFF system will be investigated. We will continue our efforts to characterize subcellular particles, biologically important emulsions, viruses, proteins, etc., and will initiate a study to characterize the protein aggregates responsible for cataract formation. New collaborative projects will be sought.